Remember This December
by The Young and Free Dragon
Summary: Marlene is ready to decide between Private and Skipper. They will both give her a Christmas gift and then, one of them will when her heart. Two pairings. One will be one-sided. Read to find out which. Two-shot.


**As the summary stated, this story is broken into two parts, because it gives you a bit of a cliffhanger, and makes releasing it much easier. So, hope it keeps you on your toes.**

**The full quotation for this story is as follows and is meant to be spaced the way it is. **

REMEMBER

THIS DECEMBER

THAT LOVE WEIGHS MORE THAN GOLD!

BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON

December will be magic again.  
>Don't miss the brightest star.<br>Kiss under mistletoe.  
>I want to hear you laugh.<br>Don't let the mystery go now.

-_December Will Be Magic Again _by Kate Bush

A short, sturdy penguin frowned at a smaller one, who returned the look. They shared an angry moment before turning back to face the zoo, waving, but their faces did not lose their stone cold glare. The humans noticed no difference. A manic with a slight Mohawk and a tall intellect gave poker faces, that were pleasing, but were confused and concerned about their leader and young brother. All four of them had to shake themselves, every now and then to get the snow off them. As strange as it was, it was Christmas Eve. The zoo was having a special Christmas theme to make a bit more money to pay off debts that had sprung up around the Christmas season. Most of the animals were wearing Santa Claus caps, and light-up snow flakes were hung from lamp posts and ornaments glistened on the trees. Despite the desperate nature of the event, the only sour faces were those of the two penguins and Alice.

But neither of the penguins could feel happy, at least around each other. Skipper had opted to be happy whenever he was not around Private, because he hoped that being light-hearted instead of worrying would lift his chances with Marlene. He had worked hard, thinking of what to give her as a present and he was sure that he had the perfect thing. He would win her heart. He had to. Private had been dating her for two months now, and Skipper had secretly been seeing her a little bit behind Private's back. He felt bad for it, but how could he help himself? He wouldn't admit to anyone but he was a sucker for Marlene. He'd dated her briefly, before and through reasons he had not yet grasped, she had broken up with him for no real reason, but had recently said she was still in love with him.

Well that was great, she still hadn't given him an explanation. But he was unable to bring himself to be mad at her long enough to not get sucked in by her charm. So he let it go, and now he would give a silent; "I love you" and every now and then a kiss would be bestowed upon his beak, in complete cover from everyone's eyes. He wasn't really worried about Private knowing (though he didn't remember the hold Private had over his heart, once the competition for Marlene's affection had begun) and so he was jealous that Private got all the affection and he got only brief moments behind cover. _But we'll make things happen. _He thought to himself. _It will work out for me in the end. And after, Private is cute, he'll have no trouble getting another girlfriend. He doesn't need Marlene, but I do. _And suddenly, the zoo was empty, the event ending early because of bad weather. The animals were tucked into their homes and everyone left for home as the snow piled up.

* * *

><p>As Skipper prepared to leave for Marlene's, Private approached him. Skipper had remembered Private shaking his head in disapproval whenever they had passed each other before. But now he seemed to want to talk and that was a recipe for disaster. But Skipper faced him. What else could he do?<p>

"Skippah..." Private said, slowly. "Marlene tells me you've been seeing her behind my back."

Skipper thought carefully. "Sort of I guess..."

"Sort of?" Private asked, his eyes darkening as he raised a brow.

"Well... I was originally going to be there for her whenever things went... well if things well bad with you."

"And what happened to that plan?"

"I couldn't wait..." Skipper said, honestly. "You're dating her, Private. You know she's the kind of girl who can get you to do anything."

Private just stared at Skipper, not saying anything and Skipper didn't think he understood.

"Just remember, I care a lot about her." Private said and walked away.

_No kidding! I do too! _Skipper growled in his mind, and turned for the otter habitat.

* * *

><p>Whenever Skipper entered the otter habitat, he saw Marlene looking at herself in a mirror and posing. He sighed heavily and tapped her shoulder. She turned and smiled widely.<p>

"Skipper!" She cried, hugging him and pulling back.

"Hey Marlene," He greeted. "Here's your present."

He extended the small wrapped gift. She smiled sweetly and unwrapped it. He shivered, the smile still in his eyes, burning an impression into his brain, joining the others like it. Inside the paper was a frame with a picture of Marlene and Skipper smiling, and standing close to one another. The frame said many things around it, but the one that was in the biggest lettering was; "I love you."

"Skipper, this is so sweet!" She cried, hugging him again, much tighter.

"A security camera caught it and we had to take the evidence. I've had it in my logging materials for awhile so I framed it."

She made a silent "awh-ing" and clasped her heart, smiling at him. He smiled, pleased. This was good. He'd touched her, as he'd found he was good at doing.

"Has Private given you his gift yet?"

"Oh yeah," She murmured, her paws quickly drawing behind her back and a glint catching Skipper's eyes, as she looked down at her feet.

"What was it?"

* * *

><p><strong>The next part of the story will be released soon. In the meantime, please review.<strong>


End file.
